Dreams comes true
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: My first entry at #KFPFRIEND16 Po drinks a potion that makes him see visions. When he get asleep, every dream he sees comes true, which as usually ended up putting his friends into trouble; but this also ended up with Po's biggest dream to come true.


' **DREAMS' COMES TRUE**

 **WE ALL WANT OUR DREAMS TO COME TRUE; BUT WHAT IF PO'S DREAMS BECOMES NIGHTMARES? AND WHAT IF THEY COME TRUE? BUT ONE OF HIS BIGGEST DREAM ALSO CAME TRUE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

It was a normal afternoon at the beautiful Valley of Peace. The Jade Palace was just normal, a certain panda was really happy for some reason. "Students, new artifacts are arriving for the Hall of Heroes in just 1 hour. And Po, don't you dare to touch or break any of them!" Master Shifu said.

"Yes, master." Po replied with no interest. Shifu walks away.

"You're gonna play with them, aren't you?" Tigress asked with a smirk.

"Hehe, yeah. How about if you join me?" Po asked.

"No thanks."

"Aw! Come on, Tigress! Please Please!" Po begged.

"You look so cute when you beg. How can I say 'no' now?" Tigress said with a smile.

"Yay!" Po yelled.

 **After an hour…**

New artifacts had arrived. Po and Tigress played a lot in the Hall of Heroes. Finally they were too exhausted, they they sat down for a moment. "I never had so much much fun in my life before!" Tigress said, still panting.

"Yeah!" Po said, "I am really tired. I need something to drink." He looked beside to see a shelf filled with potions bottles. "I got it!" Po took took out two bottles and drink it.

"Po, be careful that you…" Tigress said and looked at Po, "DON'T DRINK ANYTHING!" she completed her line. She took the two bottles from Po's hands. "Oh! We don't even know what these are!" Tigress said looking at the two bottles.

Just then Po feeling sleepy, "I am feeling sleepy." Po got asleep.

"Po!" Tigress yelled. She shook Po, he didn't woke up. "PO!" Tigress roared in Po's ear, making him snap open his eyes.

"Tigress! I just had a funny dream! I saw you slip and fall down."

"Stop seeing stupid dreams!" Tigress yelled and stepped forward, she stepped on the bottle, she slipped and fell down. The bottle was sent into air, Shifu caught it. What's going on over here?!" Shifu and the four had arrived there.

"Wow, my dream came true!" Po said. Tigress got up and was about to pack a punch on his face.

"Stop! I asked what's going on over here?!" Shifu asked.

"Master! First Po forced me to play with him, and now he saw a stupid dream that came true!" Tigress said angrily.

"Dream came true?!" Shifu asked.

"Yeah, Po drank something." Tigress said and showed Shifu the two bottles.

"oh no!" Shifu shocked.

"What is it?"

"The first bottle had a potion that makes you feel sleepy anytime." Shifu said.

"Well, that's not new for Po." Mantis said.

"But the second one is dangerous." Shifu said, "It is called 'The Beverage of Prediction'. If someone drinks it, he starts seeing visions instead of dreams. I mean, if he gets sleep, any dream he will see will come true. This was actually invented by a magician."

"Maybe that's why the dream he saw came true." Tigress said.

"Any dream Po sees, comes true? Cool" Monkey said.

"Oh No! Look, Po is sleeping!" Viper shouted.

"Po, get up! Get up!" Tigress yelled in his ear. Po snapped open his eyes.

"Ah! Tigress, I saw another dream!" Po said.

"What now?"

"I saw that a big bag of Garbage fell on Shifu's head!" Po said laughing.

"That can't happen!" Shifu yelled. Zeng was passing by, he had been cleaning up the Jade Palace, and he had a big bag of garbage in his hand; just then, he also stepped on the bottle, slipped and fell down. The garbage bag was sent in air and it landed on Shifu's head. Shifu's head was covered by garbage. He glowed.

"Wow, this dream also come true." Tigress said.

They told Po about what the potion was. "So any dream I will see will come true?! That's awesome!" Po yelled. Shifu's ears twitched, he had now cleaned himself.

"I have to go and get medicine that will cure 'this' thing." Shifu said. "I will be back with the medicine at tomorrow's morning. Take care of the Jade Palace." Shifu said and left.

 **In the Student Barracks…**

The Furious Five dining room. Po was preparing the lunch. "Shifu will be back at tomorrow's morning, does that means Po's dreams will torture us the whole day?!" Mantis asked.

"Yeah." Viper answered. "Tigress what actually was you and Po doing in the Hall of Heroes?"

"We were just…" She started, then she saw saw that Po was sleeping again! He was cooking the lunch and slept on the ground. "PO!" She shook him. Po snapped opened his eyes.

"Tigress, I saw one more dream!" Po said.

Tigress glowed, "What? That I slipped again?" she asked angrily.

"No, worse than that. I saw that your head was covered with noodles!" Po said.

"STOP DREAMING SUCH STUPID THINGS! GO AND PREPARE THE LUNCH!" She ordered.

"Wait a sec. Lunch? Oh no! I put noodles on stove!" Po saw his noodles were about to burn! He quickly picked up the pan, but because of the hotness of pan, he started jumping, "AH! HOT PAN! HOT PAN!" he threw the pan and the noodles landed on Tigress' head. "Wow! This dream also came true." Po said. Tigress glowed.

"Oh! Panda, you are a…" Tigress started but Viper cut off.

"Tigress it's not Po's fault. Let's go and clean you up." Viper said and took Tigress out of there before she burst out.

Just then, Constable Hu came there, he saw Tigress covered in noodles. "Master Tigress, why are you wearing these noodles wig on your head? Is that a new kind of fashion?"

"It's not a fashion, Hu! And these are real noodles that Po threw on me!" Tigress roared.

"Uh, anyway, where is Shifu?" Hu asked.

"He is not here. He has gone for… an important work." Viper said.

"Oh, Ok. Anyways, I want to give you good news! Superintendent Woo has done my promotion! So Cool, right? I am distributing cake to everyone! This is for you." Constable Hu handed a piece of cake to Tigress and Viper. Po also came out.

"Dragon Warrior! Have this good news cake for my promotion!" He said and handed him the cake that Po ate quickly. "Why are you looking so upset?" Hu asked.

Po told him about what happened with him today. "Oh, so every dream you see comes true? Cool!" Constable Hu grabbed Po's hand, "Po, you have to see a dream in which I become the Superintendent!"

"My dreams are not in my control!" Po said.

"I don't wanna listen anything! Sleep right now!" Hu forced him to sleep. Po got asleep. When he woke up, Hu asked him, "Tell me what you saw?!"

"You wanna know?"

"Yes!" Hu asked.

"I saw that Superintendent Woo suspended you for 2 weeks."

"What the heck are you saying?!" Hu yelled and threw the cake that was in his hand. Superintendent Woo was coming from behind and the cake landed on his face. Hu saw this, he got afraid. Woo angrily came to him, "how dare you throw cake on your boss?! Hu, you are suspended for two weeks! GOOD DAY!" and he stomped out.

Constable Hu frowned, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Constable Hu yelled and stomped out.

 **(A/N: Those who don't know Constable Hu and Superintendent Woo, watch the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness episode "Shifu's Back")**

 **In the evening…**

The Five and Po were talking. "This is getting too much now." Tigress said. "If we let Po sleep, no one knows what dream he'll see."

They looked aside to see Po sleeping again. "PO! YOU SLEPT AGAIN!" Tigress yelled and shook Po again.

"Huh?! Oh, Tigress. I saw a weird dream!" Po said.

"We took our eyes off you for a sec and you slept again?! What did you see now?" She asked angrily.

"I saw you all crying for no reason." Po said.

The Furious Five started laughing. "We? Crying? Haha! That can't happen!" Monkey said laughing.

"We are Kung Fu Masters, Po. We don't cry!" Tigress said with a smirk.

"I don't know; I am going to prepare the dinner." Po said he goes to cut the vegetables. He put a chewing-gum in his mouth, and started cutting onions and placed them on the table in front of the Five.

The Furious Five's eyes filled with tears. "Po, why did you cut so many onions?!" Tigress said as tears started coming out of her eyes.

"What happened guys?" Po asked as he wasn't crying because he had chewing gum in his mouth.

"You made us cry, Po." Monkey said crying. "Maybe that's what you saw in your dream."

"This dream also came true." Po said.

 **After dinner…**

They were still there."Po, you can't sleep now! And we are not taking our eyes off you now!" Tigress said.

"I will try to stay awake. I am getting sleepy anytime because of that medicine! I will try to stay awake." Po said.

"You HAVE to stay awake!" Tigress said.

"Alright." Po said and totally opened his eyes.

 _1 minute passed…_

 _2 minutes passed…_

 _5 minutes passed…_

Po didn't moved even a little; he didn't even blinked. "Hey guys, don't you think Po is not… moving even a little?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, this is looking weird." Mantis said.

"Hey Po, we didn't say you can't even blink your eyes. 5 minutes have passed; you must blink your eyes!" Tigress said in concern. No response. "Po?" No response. "PO!" she yelled. Po started snoozing. "PO! YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR EYES OPEN!" She punched Po on the face.

"Ahh! Tigress, what happen?!" Po as rubbing his cheek.

"I didn't knew you can sleep with your eyes open. You didn't see a dream this time, right?" Tigress said.

"I saw one. I saw monkey getting hit on the head and fainted.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Monkey yelled. Just suddenly, the ceiling broke and the broken pieces of ceiling fell on Monkey's head repeatedly. Monkey fainted. The Five sighed.

"We can't let Po sleep this night." Tigress suggested. "Someone has to stay awake with him and make sure he doesn't sleep."

"How about if we decide with the 'Rock-Paper-Scissor game'?" Monkey suggested as he was now conscious.

"Ok." They said. The Five used their Hand, Tail, leg and Thingies to play the game. Tigress loses the game. "So Tigress, you have to stay awake with him." Viper said. Tigress groaned.

"I have to stay awake the whole night? With Po?" Tigress sighed.

 **At night…**

Po was reading a book and Tigress kept an eye on him.

 _5 minutes passed…_

"Po, you awake?!" She suddenly shouted.

"Yeah, I am." Po replied.

 _5 minutes passed…_

"Po, you awake?!" She shouted.

"Yeah, I am." Po replied irritably.

 _5 minutes passed…_

"Po, you awake?!" She shouted.

"Agh! Why are you asking this every 5 minutes?!" Po asked irritably.

"Cause' I can take any risk of you get asleep." Tigress said confidently. Po didn't said anything just kept staring into Tigress' eyes as if she was torturing him.

 _5 minutes passed…_ Po was still staring in to her eyes.

"Po, you awake?!" She shouted.

Po sighed. The whole night passed like this.

 **7:00 a.m. in the morning…**

Tigress successfully kept Po awake all night. Po yawned. "I have to go toilet." Po said getting up, Tigress grabbed his hand.

"No, you can't." She said.

"Huh?! Tigress, I am in pressure! Let me go!" Po said jumping.

"No, what if you get sleep in the bathroom?!" She said.

"Tigress, I will pee right here! Let me go!" Po said.

"Alright, I will also go with you." She said.

Po was in the bathroom with Tigress standing in front of him and staring him. "Tigress, please turn back." Po said.

"No, what if you get asleep? I can't take my eyes off you! You can do your work." Tigress said sternly.

"I can't! I promise I will not sleep, just go." Po said and pushed Tigress out of the room and closed the door. "Wait there."

"Just don't get asleep!" She said.

"Tigress, come here!" Monkey called her.

"Po, don't sleep. I will be right back." Tigress said and goes out. Master Shifu had came back.

"I got this medicine. Now, just to give this to Po." Shifu said. "Tigress, where is Po?"

"I successfully kept him awake all night. He is in bathroom." She said.

They were standing outside the bathroom. Tigress knocked the door. "Po, has your work finished already?" She asked. _No Response._ "Po?" _No Response._ "PO! ARE YOU ASLEEP?!" _No Response._ Tigress gave a punch and broke the door, and saw Po sleeping. "PO!" she yelled in Po's ears. Po snapped opened his eyes. Tigress grabbed Po's ear and yanked him out of the bathroom.

"Ah! Tigress, let go of my ear!" Po groaned.

 **In Po's room…**

She let go of Po. Po patted his ear.

"How dare you get asleep while I was gone?! You didn't see a dream this time, right?"

"Sorry, but I saw two dreams at the same time." Po said looking down.

"What?!" They all said. "What was the dream?" Shifu asked.

"In the first one, you slapped me, Shifu." Po said. "But the second one was REALLY COOL… I mean weird!"

Shifu raised an eyebrow.

"I saw that…" he started.

"Saw what?" Shifu asked.

"I saw that…"

"Come on! Say it!" Mantis yelled.

I saw that… Tigress kissed me and said _'I love you'_." Po said blushing. Everyone's jaw dropped. Tigress had an unbelief expression. "Hehe… Cool, huh?" Po said watching Shifu's angry expression. Shifu gave a gesture to Po that said _'Come here'._ Po leaned to Shifu's eye level. Shifu slapped him hard!

"Here, your first dream came true." Shifu said. Po patted his cheek. "And I won't _let_ the second come true. Here, I found the medicine to cure this thing, drink it." Shifu gave him the medicine. Po frowned and drank it.

"It tastes bad!" Po said coughing.

"Now, you will not see _these_ visions. Let's go." Shifu said and left with the Five. Tigress looked back at Po, he was upset. She saw that Shifu and the four were already gone. She closed the door of Po's room and goes to Po and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you so upset?" She actually knew the answer.

"You already know the answer, why are you asking me, Tigress?" Po said looking into her beautiful, shining, amber eyes that almost hypnotized him to say the truth. "I had always loved you Tigress, and I still do. I always wanted to kiss you once and say what I truly want to say, that I love you, but I knew this can never happen. This time I thought, ' _Finally, this vision thingy will make my dream true.'_ But maybe I was wrong."Just then, Po realized what he just said! Tigress' beautiful eyes hypnotized him! He said what he always wanted to say but couldn't. Tigress looked him with a surprised face, she closed her eyes as if she is going to take a BIG decision. "Tigress! I- I didn't meant that! Don't take it seriously! Your eyes made me say the truth! Please don't break our friendship! You can break all my bones, just don't break our friendship! I- I …"

Tigress raised her hand for silence. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a soft expression, "If the medicine didn't make your dream come true, then I will." She said.

"What do you me-" Po didn't finishes when Tigress pressed her lips at his. Po closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back. They finally broke the kiss.

"I love you, Po." Tigress said when they break the kiss.

"I love you too, Ti." Po said smiling at her.

Shifu and the Four were actually watching them and were smiling.

"Master, please don't break this moment, they are true lovers." Viper said.

"Of course I will not break this moment. I was just checking Po reaction that time." Shifu said smiling.

"Po's dream really came true. Not sure the medicine worked or not." Monkey said.

"Not even a medicine can separate true lovers." Shifu replied with a smile.

' _My daughter has found true love."_ He thought.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Whew! Finally done! A kiss in my story for the first time! I hope this story didn't sucked!**

 **What you think? Which dream of Po did you liked most? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
